Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a diode and a display device manufactured from the diode, and in particular to a light-emitting diode and a display device manufactured from the light-emitting diode.
Description of the Related Art
As digital technology develops, display devices are becoming more widely used in our society. For example, display devices have been applied in modern information and communication devices such as televisions, notebooks, computers, mobile phones and smartphones. In addition, each generation of display devices has been developed to be thinner, lighter, smaller, and more fashionable. These display devices include light-emitting diode display devices.
The recombination of electron and hole in the light-emitting diode may produce electromagnetic radiation (such as light) through the current at the p-n junction. For example, in the forward bias p-n junction formed by direct band gap materials such as GaAs or GaN, the recombination of electron and hole injected into the depletion region results in electromagnetic radiation. The aforementioned electromagnetic radiation may lie in the visible region or the non-visible region. Materials with different band gaps may be used to form light-emitting diodes of different colors.
Since mass production has become the tendency recently in the light-emitting diode industry, any increase in the yield of manufacturing light-emitting diodes will reduce costs and result in huge economic benefits. However, existing display devices have not been satisfactory in every respect.
Therefore, a light-emitting diode which may further increase the production yield and a display device which is manufactured from the light-emitting diode are needed.